


Would you care to take a roll of the die

by yourbuttervoicedbeau (kiwiana)



Series: Songs from the Jukebox [Prompt Fills] [32]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Dungeons & Dragons References, Jukebox Prompt, M/M, Mentions of past David/Jake, POV David Rose, Prompt Fill, There's like... a reference to an early CR2 spoiler? But not the actual spoiler?, critical role references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:35:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25905949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwiana/pseuds/yourbuttervoicedbeau
Summary: “I’m really glad I ran into you guys,” Jake continues with an easy smile. “Stevie told me you’re starting up a Dungeons & Dragons campaign, and I was hoping you’d have room for one more.”
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Songs from the Jukebox [Prompt Fills] [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1775569
Comments: 27
Kudos: 95





	Would you care to take a roll of the die

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spiffymittens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiffymittens/gifts).



> When you see the prompt "David and/or Patrick discover that Jake has a hobby or passion unrelated to woodworking or sex", and you're already working on a longer D&D fic, of course you end up writing a very quick prequel.
> 
> As always with Jukebox prompts it’s written on my phone, so apologies for what I’m sure is a multitude of errors.
> 
> Title is from Stephen Lynch, and if you don't know the song, [run don't walk](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=haOys7E2Zbo).

“David, Patrick, hi.”

There’s only one person in Schitt’s Creek other than the person standing next to him who says David’s name with that much warm familiarity, and they both turn from the café counter where they’re picking up breakfast to face him.

“Hi, Jake.” David has just enough time to wonder if he should prepare for— yep, there it is, Jake’s lips pressing warm and firm against his. When he pulls away David risks a glance to the side; Patrick’s ears are pink and David honestly can’t tell if it’s jealousy or envy.

Both, probably.

“I’m really glad I ran into you guys,” Jake continues with an easy smile. “Stevie told me you’re starting up a Dungeons & Dragons campaign, and I was hoping you’d have room for one more.”

David desperately wants to poke at _Stevie told me_ , but Patrick speaks before he can. “Oh,” he says, surprise evident in his tone. “Um, have you played before?”

Jake’s eyes light up in a way David has previously only seen when they were negotiating— actually, best not to think about _that_ night in the middle of the café and standing next to his boyfriend. “Yeah, man, my friends and I used to play in high school,” he says. “And when I heard you guys were going to play, I thought it would be a great way to get back into it, you know? I mean, that was third edition, obviously, but I’ve been reading up on the rule changes between that and fifth edition — I listen to this podcast of the game while I’m working, so I wanted to brush up so I understood what they were doing.”

It’s more words than David has ever heard Jake string together at a single time. He turns to Patrick, expecting to see his own disbelief reflected there but Patrick’s eyes are wide and there’s a huge grin splitting his face.

“Wait, is it Critical Role you’re listening to?” he asks with delight, and David rolls his eyes. He’ll _play_ Dungeons & Dragons, yes, but listening to other people play it for four hours a week isn’t something he has any interest in doing. Patrick, on the other hand, listens obsessively. He once recorded a _baseball game_ to watch later in favour of watching the D&D people do… something he wasn’t paying attention to.

“Yes!” Jake exclaims. “The Mighty Nein, man. I mean, Vox Machina was great too, but I really got sucked in by that suave free spirit Mollymauk.”

Patrick gets a cautious look on his face David can't quite decipher. “Are you… all caught up with what's aired?”

“Nah, I'm only up to episode 20,” Jake says easily. Patrick presses his lips together, nodding quickly.

“Oh, so they're trying to decide who to work for at the moment, right?” he asks, kicking off a conversation David can’t even hope to follow. When Twyla hands their food over he takes it before pressing a quick kiss to Patrick’s temple, which does distract him long enough to turn to David with an apologetic smile.

“I’m going to leave you two to whatever this is,” he says, waving a hand between them, “because someone once told me consistent store hours are important, so I’m going to go open. Jake, it was lovely to see you. Honey—” he holds up the bag Twyla just gave him. “I’m taking this with me, so if you want breakfast, don’t be too long.”

Patrick shakes his head. “You know the way I motivate you to do things isn’t quite the same as what motivates me, right?”

“Sometimes it is,” David shoots back before he can stop himself, and Jake smirks while Patrick glares half-heartedly at him. He heads for the door as Patrick and Jake pick up their conversation with something about a jester, and rolls his eyes now that neither of them can see.

He's dating a _nerd_. God, David loves him.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wrote this when I first woke up this morning and totally borked the timeline — I wrote it as post-canon, but the longer fic it precedes is actually set during season 5. And I know the Schitt's Creek timeline is a little bit timey-wimey, but I don't think it's that bad 😂  
> So I reworked it, but unfortunately it meant cutting a couple of lines I was inordinately fond of, so I'm putting them here just for posterity.  
>   
>  _“You know it... is actually a Dungeons & Dragons game, right?” he asks carefully, and Jake furrows his brow.  
>   
> “What else would it be?”  
>   
> “Whiskey?” David mutters under his breath, but if Jake hears him he doesn’t react._  
>   
> Thanks so much for reading! Come and find me on [Tumblr](http://yourbuttervoicedbeau.tumblr.com).


End file.
